Sex'Billard
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE Reita x Uruha. Une après-midi au billard... Mais quand il s'agit de deux de nos gazemen... c'est plus que du billard... OS


**Note de l'auteure :** vive les sorties entre amies... quand une simple partie de billard devient... CA ! XD

**One Shot **

**Sex'Billard**

_-Mais pourquoi tu veux y aller avec moi ? tu sais très bien qu'à ce jeu là je suis mauvais ! à chaque fois, tu fais la partie à toi tout seul ! Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Aoi ?_

Je ne comprenais pas. D'habitude, il y allait toujours avec lui alors pourquoi ce changement ? Surtout qu'à chaque fois je perds et j'ai horreur de perdre ! Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et prit un air faussement affligé.

_-Alors je n'ai plus le droit de vouloir passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami ?_

Voilà qu'il jouait la carte de l'amitié maintenant, et le pire, c'est qu'une fois de plus, j'allais me faire avoir.

_-Mais si Uru, c'est juste que…_

Non pas les yeux de chiens battus ! é_è

_-Bon, ok ! --''''_

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Encore fait avoir !

_-Merci Reitaaaaa ! ^^_

_-Ouais, ouais…_

Bon, je crois que cette après-midi là, je pouvais remballer ma fierté ! Pour une fois qu'on avait une après-midi de libre, j'allais la passer à me faire latter au billard ! Pauvre de moi… Sur le chemin, je tentais quand même ma chance.

_-Dis Ruwa…, _dis-je en m'arrêtant.

Il se stoppa et se tourna vers moi, intrigué. Je relevais la tête avec des yeux suppliants avant de me lancer.

_-Tu… tu ne ferais pas souffrir tes amis, ne ?_

Il fronça les sourcils puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_-Non, mon cher Rei… Jamais je ne ferais souffrir mes amis… Mais t'y couperas pas ! On va au billard !_

Et zut ! Je laissais échapper un gémissement de dépit et reprit ma route sous le rire d'Uruha.

_-Oh ça va… , _marmonnais-je.

_-Oooooh Reita ! C'est pas la mort quand même ! Bon écoute aujourd'hui je t'apprendrais si tu veux. Au lieu de faire une partie normale, je t'apprendrais à jouer au billard, ok ?_

_-Hmmpf… mais je sais jouer, c'est juste que j'suis pas doué ! _

_-Bah justement, je t'apprendrais à être doué ! _

Il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Au bout de dix minutes, nous arrivions au club où il avait l'habitude de jouer. Heureusement, il y avait des salles privées dans lesquelles on pouvait jouer au calme… au moins je ne me taperais pas la honte en public ! Arrivés dans la salle, Uruha me tendit une queue de billard avant de déclarer.

_-Bon ! Commençons ! Voyons déjà quel est ton niveau. Tu casses ou je le fais ?_

_-Vas-y…_

Tant qu'à faire, pour commencer, je préférais l'observer. Il se redressa et me regarda. Je m'avançais et me positionnais pour envoyer la blanche sur une boule, qui bien sur, n'alla pas dans le trou.

_-Bon ben déjà, tu rates pas la blanche…_

_-Hein ?!!!_

Je le regardais pour voir s'il plaisantait mais il était vraiment… sérieux.

_-Bah quoi ? Y'en a certains qui n'arrive même pas à toucher la blanche ! Mais me regarde pas comme ça ! J'suis sérieux !_

-… _hmm… à toi…_

Il se repositionna et envoya une boule dans un trou. Ca commençait ! Il continua ainsi pendant au moins cinq minutes, débarrassant la table de pratiquement toutes les boules, jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin jouer.

_-Tu vois, quand je dis que tu fais la partie à toi tout seul…_

_-Mais non, c'est pour que je vois comment tu te débrouilles ! Avec moins de boules sur la table, tu seras moins gêné et perturbé… ^^_

_-Ouais bien sur… -.^_

Je commençais alors à me placer mais Uruha intervint avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose d'autre.

_-Atta… T'es mal positionner là…_

Il passa derrière moi, repositionna mes jambes, fit reculer ma main sur le manche de la queue [c'est pervers comme jeu le billard -.^ XD] et me dit d'essayer. Je frappais donc la blanche et envoya une boule dans un trou.

_-Ah bah tu vois ^^, _sourit-il tout content.

_-Mouais…_

Je me repositionnais mais Uruha intervint une nouvelle fois pour me corriger. De nouveau, je réussissais à mettre une boule.

_-Finalement c'est juste parce que tu te positionnes mal que tu n'y arrives pas, pas parce que tu n'es pas doué. ^^_

_-Hmmm…_

Je recommençais mais cette fois-ci, il ne corrigea pas ma position mais seulement l'alignement de ma queue [de billard…] en m'expliquant qu'ainsi j'aurais plus de chance de toucher la boule que j'avais choisi. Je suivis son conseil, qui effectivement porta ses fruits. Je quittais ma chemise au bout d'un moment, me retrouvant en débardeur. Je continuais alors mon entraînement sous le regard d'Uruha, qui me fixait alors intensément, me déconcentrant un peu, je dois l'avouer. Me déconcentrant complètement à vrai dire… et je me demandais pourquoi. Je me redressais et le regardais.

_-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_-Hein ? … je… j'observe juste comment tu te positionnes c'est tout !_

_-Hmmm…_

Pourquoi avais-je un doute ? Je me repositionnais mais il vint replacer ma main puis se recula et resta derrière moi. Je sentais son regard sur moi et cela me gênait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il me déconcentrait. Je m'ébrouais. C'est ton meilleur ami, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de gênant… Je me mordillais la lèvre, puis, n'y tenant plus, je me retournais pour lui faire face.

_-Uruha, s'il te plaît, tu… tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît et… t'enlever de derrière moi… c'est déconcentrant…_

Et extrêmement gênant, mais je m'abstins de lui dire. Il me regarda, d'abord étonné puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard se teintait d'un éclat malicieux. Qu'avait-il encore en tête ? Il s'approcha de moi et mon estomac se tordit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?! Il s'approcha encore et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, toujours avec ce même sourire et ce même regard dont je ne pouvais détourner les yeux.

_-Alors comme ça je te déconcentre ? Mais il n'y a pas de raison Reita… A moins que tu ne me caches quelque chose… ?_

_-Je… non pourquoi ?_

_-Comme ça… T'en es vraiment sur ?_

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, me faisant reculer jusqu'à la table de billard sur laquelle je buttais, puis colla son corps au mien avant de faire glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille.

_-Tu es sur que tu ne me caches rien… Rei-chan ?_

Je déglutis difficilement. Mon esprit s'embrumait. La seule chose dont j'étais encore conscient était son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres contre mon oreille et son souffle chatouillant mon cou. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et vint caresser mes lèvres de sa langue. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne pouvais plus.

_-Uru… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Quelque chose dont j'ai envie depuis un petit moment… et toi aussi…_

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa, mordillant ma lèvre pour pouvoir avoir libre passage. Passage qu'il se dépêcha d'emprunter dès qu'il put. Son baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux tandis que sa main caressait doucement ma hanche. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pourtant ce qu'il déclenchait en moi allait finir par décider pour moi… alors je répondis à son baiser, réponse qui le rendit encore plus entreprenant. Il colla son bassin contre le mien tandis que ses lèvres descendaient dans mon cou puis remontaient vers mon oreille qu'il s'appliqua à titiller, déclenchant en moi des gémissements que je ne pus contrôler et je le sentis sourire. Sa main passa sous mon t-shirt et remonta lentement caresser mon torse, jouer avec mes tétons tandis que son corps se pressait un peu plus contre le mien, attisant mon désir. Il finit par ôter mon débardeur et vint embrasser mon torse tandis que sa main descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je fermais les yeux tandis qu'il débouclait ma ceinture et dégrafait mon pantalon.

_-Uru…, _soufflais-je.

_-Shhhhh…_

Je me taisais alors. Sa main se glissa dans mon pantalon pour se poser sur la bosse qui déformait mon boxer. Une décharge électrique traversa mon corps et je dus mordre l'épaule d'Uruha pour étouffer mon gémissement. Il commença alors à caresser mon entrejambe d'une main et mon corps de l'autre, continuant de jouer avec mon lobe d'oreille. Ma respiration s'accélérait et je basculais la tête en arrière, cherchant de l'air que je n'arrivais pas à emmagasiner dans mes poumons tant la chaleur qui brûlait mon corps devenait insupportable. Il retira sa main et je gémis de frustration. Il n'en tint pas compte à fit descendre mon pantalon avant de remonter embrasser mon ventre et titiller mon nombril de sa langue. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et l'obligeais à remonter vers mon visage. Je l'embrassais alors sauvagement, baiser dans lequel se ressentait tout mon désir.

Mes mains descendirent sur son torse pour déboutonner sa chemise, caressant son torse et ses flancs en même temps. Je la fis glisser le long des ses bras et vint embrasser ses épaules, passer ma langue dans son cou avant de mordiller délicatement sa peau. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres si tentantes dont je m'emparais à nouveau tandis que je lui ôtais son pantalon. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il s'empara de mes poignets et les ramena au dessus de ma tête en me faisant basculer sur la table de billard.

Automatiquement j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille bien que ce ne soit pas ma position habituelle je dois l'avouer… Il colla son bassin contre le mien et je pus sentir son propre désir contre le mien tandis qu'il commençait à se frotter contre moi, ses yeux brillants plongés dans les miens, un petit sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Il se redressa et ôta mon boxer avant d'enlever le sien et de se rallonger sur moi. Il embrassait mon cou tandis que ses mains descendaient sur mon ventre, sur mes hanches, caressaient mes cuisses avant de les ramener autour de sa taille, tout en continuant de se mouvoir contre moi.

_-Ru… Ruwa…_

_-Shhhhh… J'arrive…_

Il passa une main dans mon dos et souleva mon bassin avant de me pénétrer lentement. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement qui se mua en un râle rauque. Il attendit quelques instants que mon corps se soit habitué à sa présence puis entama de lents mais intenses va et viens. Je me rendais compte de la situation pour le moins gênante… mais je n'en avais rien à faire. La seule chose que je voulais c'était sentir Uruha contre moi, en moi, sentir le plaisir qu'il faisait monter en moi, sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou, sa langue caressant la mienne alors qu'il m'embarquait avec lui dans un baiser passionné.

Mes mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules, enfonçant le peu d'ongles que je possédais dans sa peau si douce, tandis que les siennes maintenaient mes hanches. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés, et mon souffle, erratique. Le plaisir commençait lentement à me submerger, sa main caressait mon sexe. Cependant, alors que je me sentais venir, et lui aussi, il se retira brusquement de moi, déclenchant chez nous, le même gémissement de frustration. A quoi jouait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça ! Je tournais la tête dans tout les sens cherchant à reprendre de l'air alors qu'un incendie embrasait mes reins… Uruha je t'en pris, à quoi tu joues ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, il était là, au-dessus de moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je le suppliais du regard, soulevant mon bassin pour lui faire comprendre mais il ne bougeait pas. Je n'en pouvais plus, les larmes commençait à me venir aux yeux tant la douleur devenait insupportable. Ravalant ma fierté, je me décidais à me libérer moi-même mais il s'empara de mes mains pour m'en empêcher avant de venir m'embrasser langoureusement tandis qu'il s'installait au-dessus de moi pour finalement s'empaler sur mon membre. J'écarquillais les yeux et ne pus retenir un cri auquel se joignit le sien.

Il commença à onduler du bassin sur moi et des tremblements parcoururent mon corps tant le plaisir était alors décuplé. Il prit ma main et la posa sur son sexe, m'intimant silencieusement de le caresser à mon tour. Il ondula de plus en plus vite, basculant la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte sur ses soupirs de plaisir, le torse luisant de sueur, agrippant mes cuisses, les caressant, les griffant… Je sentais la fin proche et accentuant les caresses sur son sexe, je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche, puis mordais mon poing pour étouffer le râle rauque de la délivrance jouissive, lui, faisant de même.

Il se laissa retomber sur moi, toujours à califourchon, la tête enfoui dans mon cou, tentant de calmer sa respiration comme j'essayais d'apaiser les battements de mon cœur. Je respirais son odeur si entêtante, effleurait son dos du bout des doigts en caresses aussi légère que le vent et je l'entendis soupirer de bien-être dans mon cou. Je souris et déposais un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Il se releva lentement, me sourit puis m'embrassa avant de se rhabiller. Je fis de même.

Au fond de moi, j'étais triste, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Lorsque nous fûmes rhabillés, et qu'aucune trace de nos ébats ne subsistait sur nos visages, nous sortîmes et je pris la direction de mon appartement avec déjà cette sensation de manque. A peine arrivé chez moi, la porte refermée, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper. J'allais ouvrir et me retrouver face à Uruha. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'avança vers moi, refermant la porte derrière lui et se blottit dans mes bras.

_-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire tout à l'heure…,_ l'entendis-je murmurer.

Mon cœur manqua un battement puis se remit à battre de plus en plus vite.

_-Dire… quoi ?_

Serait-ce l'espoir que je sens naître au fond de moi ?

-… _que je t'aime… Ryo._

Oui c'était bien de l'espoir.

_-Moi aussi… Atsu…_

Je resserrais mes bras autour de ses épaules et déposais un baiser sur son front. Cette sensation de manque que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure avait totalement disparu, laissant place à la joie de ces sentiments partagés…

_OWARI_


End file.
